toloverufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kaori Nazuka
thumb|Kaori Nazuka Kaori Nazuka ( 名冢佳织 Nazuka Kaori ? , n. 24 de abril de 1985 en Tokio , Japón ) es una actriz de voz y cantante. Ella es graduada de la Universidad de Toho Gakuen de teatro y música. También anunció que se casó en febrero de 2011. Trabajos Anime 1999 *Ojarumaru (Koseki, Hamster no Kō-chan, Kanae) *Ima, Soko ni Iru Boku (Lala-Ru) 2000 *Daa! Daa! Daa! (Miyu Kōzuki) 2001 *Fruits Basket (Kisa Sohma) 2002 *Shichinin no Nana (Nanapon) *.hack//SIGN (Subaru) 2003 *Avenger (Chris) *Di Gi Charat Nyo (Yu-Rei) *Nanaka 6/17 (Satsuki Arashiyama) *Bottle Fairy (Chiriri) 2004 *Jubei-chan 2: ~Siberia Yagyū no Gyakushū~ (Nazuka) *Sweet Valerian (Kate) *Futari wa Pretty Cure (Kyōko Mori) *Windy Tales (Nao) *Madlax (Anne Moré) 2005 *Blood+ (Sonya - episode 17, Monique) *Gyagu Manga Biyori (Ai Matsuyama, Saki Ushiyama, other characters) *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ (Elise Hōsen) *Eureka Seven (Eureka) *Tsubasa Chronicle (Chi) *Noein (Miho Mukai) *Futari wa Pretty Cure: Max Heart (Kyōko Mori) *Mushishi (Aya Tozawa) 2006 *Inukami! (Nadeshiko) *Innocent Venus (Sana Nobuto) *Gyagu Manga Biyori 2 (Saki Ushiyama, Nyan Hoshi-chan, other characters) *Gin-iro no Olynssis (Tea) *Ghost Hunt (Mai Taniyama) *Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion (Nunnally Lamperouge) *Simoun (Yun) *Le Chevalier D'Eon (Lorentzia) *.hack//Roots (Shino) *Blood+ (Sonja, Monique) 2007 *Darker than Black (Bai) *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Ami Futami) *Over Drive (Yuki Fukazawa) *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (Mai Takeuchi) *CODE-E (Sonomi Kujō) *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryōhe~ (Akane Mita) *Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori (Yuriko Kanno) *Sumomomo Momomo: ~Chijō Saikyō no Yome~ (Tenten Koganei) *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (Cosette) *D.Gray-Man (Sachiko/Chomesuke) 2008 *Birdy the Mighty Decode (Capella Titis) *Spice and Wolf (Chloe) *Gyagu Manga Biyori 3 (Nyanbi, others) *Code-E season 2 (Sonomi Kujō) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Nunnally Lamperouge) *Shina Dark (Christina Rey Holden) *Strike Witches (Lynette Bishop) *Soul Eater (Tsubaki Nakatsukasa) *Tears to Tiara: Kakan no Daichi (Llyr) *True Tears (Hiromi Yuasa) *To Love-Ru (Yui Kotegawa) *Hatenkō Yūgi (Ludvka) *Toshokan Sensō (Nonomiya) *Tytania (Lydia) 2009 *Birdy the Mighty Decode 02 (Capella Titis) *Natsu no Arashi! (Kaja) *Zettai Karen Children (Caroline, Carrie) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Maria Ross) *Metal Fight Beyblade (Yuu Tendou) *Pandora Hearts (Flower Girl) *07-Ghost (Sister Libelle) *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class (Miyabi Oomichi) *Kämpfer (Shizuku Sangō) 2010 *Amagami (Tsukasa Ayatsuji) *Motto To Love-Ru (Yui Kotegawa) *Strike Witches 2 (Lynette Bishop) *Otome Youkai Zakuro (Tae) OVA *To Love-Ru (Yui Kotegawa) *Strike Witches (Lynette Bishop) *.hack//GIFT (Subaru) *Naisho no Tsubomi (Tsubomi Tachibana) *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Geostigma-infected girl) *Memories Off #5: Togireta Film The Animation (Miumi Sawarabi) *Makasete Iruka! (Ao) Web anime *Keitai Shōjo (Momoka Fujimiya) Anime films *Inukami! The Movie (Nadeshiko) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows (Eureka Zita) Games *Hametsu no Mars (Shizuka Isono) *Tenkuu Danzai Skelter Heaven (Konomi Tamura) *.hack (Terajima Ryōko, Subaru) *Puyo Puyo 7 (Draco Centaurus) *.hack//G.U. (Shino) *Memories Off #5: Togireta Film (Miumi Sawarabi) *Sora-iro no Organ -Remix- (Lefeuille) - PS2 version *Gadget Trial (Hisoka) *EVE new generation (Art) *Keitai Shōjo (Momoka Fujimiya) *Mist of Chaos (Ruche) *Baroque (Alice) *Eureka Seven (PSP) (Eureka) *Tales of Innocence (Ange Serena) *Super Robot Wars Z (Eureka) *Amagami (Tsukasa Ayatsuji) *The Last Remnant (Irina Sykes) *Atelier Totori: Alchemist of Arland 2 (Totooria Helmold/Totori) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Ange Serena) *Assassin's Creed II and Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (Caterina Sforza) *Root Double: Before Crime*After Days (Yuuri Kotono) *Dubbing roles *TV Dramas *Parsley (Wakana Komori) Yui Kotegawa Kaori Nazuka ha prestado su voz, para dar vida a Yui Kotegawa, compañera de clase de Rito y miembro del comité disciplinario. Categoría:Seiyus Categoría:Personas de la vida real